


We're Not Together

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 5+1 = Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Im really bad with tags so... just read it, M/M, first kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Five times the others called out Derek and Stiles for being a coupleand the one time they called it themselves.Or technicallyFive times the pack thought they were ahead of Derek and Stilesand the one time they found out they weren't





	We're Not Together

(1)

 

Today was just one of their normal pack hangout days, lately every Sunday they show up at Derek’s house early morning while Stiles makes them a huge breakfast normally with little help from anyone else. After they eat they pile into the living room area of the loft, Derek plops on to his chair in this plaid pajama bottoms, he grabs his dark framed glasses and brings his book up to his face. The rest of the pack huddles on the couch or the floor leaning into the couch, they grab a random game and start playing. Not long after Stiles gets done with the washing up he walks into the area with the rest of them. “What the hell guys, I just want a spot to sleep and you lot stole the entire couch whil-“ He didn’t get to finish his complaint before he is being pulled into the lap of his favorite sourwolf “Wha-“

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Bu-“

“Shut. Up Stiles.” Derek grumbles. Stiles didn’t protest anymore, it wasn’t the first time that the two cuddled on a Sunday morning lately. So Stiles curled up and fell asleep, hey who wouldn’t enjoy falling asleep on a very comfy alphas chest.

It wasn’t long before everyone was startled by Erica when she cooed as she pointed at Derek and Stiles. Stiles slowly opened his eyes to Erica’s voice saying “I want a boyfriend like yours Stiles. You two are so adorable.”

Derek grumbles lowly in a warning “What?” Stiles mutters, Derek lets out a groan as Stiles presses his body weight into his abdomen.

Erica and Lydia both let out a giggle “You two, I want a boyfriend who can’t keep his eyes off me while I sleep.” She pouts as if she has the most unfair luck in the world with guys or something. It isn’t like Erica and Boyd weren’t a thing at this point. They could hardly keep their hands off each other for more than five minutes.

Derek finally looks up from his book\Stiles “What are you even going on about Erica? I’ve been reading my book.” The whole pack laughs, Stiles is just confused, he has no idea what the hell is going on –common he just woke up how was he supposed to know what this conversation is even because of-

“Dude you haven’t turned a page in at least twenty minutes…” Scott says staring back at the game on the television. The others all chuckled at his comment.

Scott’s comment dug a little and their Alpha was getting annoyed, so in true Derek fashion he lets out a small growl “Oh don’t worry about them sourwolf.” Stiles curls back into his spot on Derek’s chest, Stiles reaches his hand up to card his fingers though Derek’s hair.

Before he passes out again Erica giggles “Cutest couple ever”

The both of them at the same time mutter “Not a couple.” Stiles hears something else from one of the girls –probably Erica honestly that girl is a menace- “Leave my sourwolf alone.”

 

(2)

 

Stiles and Scott were hanging out together at Scott’s house when Stiles started going into a panic attack out of nowhere. Scott used to be able to pull him out of his panics but this time nothing was working he couldn’t even get near him without Stiles freaking out more. It had been a long time since he seen Stiles this far gone into a panic attack. It was like he couldn’t even hear Scott’s voice anymore. So obviously Scott did the one thing he thought would help, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Three rings and then the voice mail “What the hell?!” Scott looked back at Stiles who was now in a corner, in a ball crying and hyperventilating.

Scott grabs Stiles phone off his bed and dials the number again, not even a full ring before a click and a quiet “Stiles?” Rolling his eyes Scott tells Derek he is an ass before telling him what is going on. He didn’t get a response besides the dial tone. About six minutes later Derek is bursting though Scott’s bedroom window his eyes full blown Alpha red “Where is-“ He didn’t finish before spotting Stiles crying in the corner, he makes a move to get over to Stiles, but Scott grabs his arm as if to stop the Alpha

“No, he doesn’t-“ Scott didn’t get to finish his sentence before Derek had ripped his arm away from Scott and had Stiles in his lap. They sat there for a moment before Derek moved Stiles so his face was in the nap of his neck, Derek starts rubbing his own face in Stiles’ neck as well. Scott stares at him for a few seconds before speaking up “Are you scenting him? Isn’t that like… a couple’s thing?” Derek growls at Scott, he shuts his mouth and sit on the bed waiting for the two to get done whatever it is that they were doing.

Whatever Derek was doing actually helped Stiles calm down, not even ten minutes after Derek showed up Stiles stopped crying and was finally breathing normally again. “You okay Stiles?” Scott asked, Stiles didn’t move from his spot in Derek’s neck before mumbling that he was okay and just needed a second.

Derek stopped nuzzling his neck finally when Stiles pulled away slightly “Sorry.” Stiles said to Derek quietly, so Scott just ignored it so as to give the felling that Stiles actually could say what he felt he needed to without another person prying into his little world right now.

“Nothing to be sorry for Stiles, just keep breathing slowly.” Stiles nods and puts his head back on Derek’s shoulder before humming to himself.

Scott coughs loud enough to get the attention of Derek, when he finally does he isn’t so sure of himself now, but he rubs the back of his neck and asks “Honestly though Derek, wasn’t that something a couple does?” Derek rolls his eyes and Scott hold back a smirk when the both of them grumble “We aren’t a couple!”

Stiles pulls away from Derek’s neck again before finding Scott in the room “And also, why would I want to date this sourwolf? He is not funny, he is always brooding, his face will one day freeze in the permanent scowl, and to top it all of he is a horrible conversationalist.” At the end of Stiles’ rant Derek smacks the slightly smaller boy upside the head and that was the end of that.

 

(3)

 

They were out in the woods training, which is pretty normal for them lately. Derek likes to make sure all his betas were staying focused and not forgetting that there is still danger all around them even if they weren’t being attacked right this minute. Stiles normally sits off to the side watching all the betas getting their asses handed to them. Derek was holding Scott down by his throat smirking when all of a sudden there was a ringing sound of a gunshot and Derek was down. Stiles immediately was at Derek’s side “No no no no, Derek! Hey, focus on me. Calm down.” Derek’s eyes were flashing between red and his normal forest green.

It was hunting season so it happens that the sun was still in the sky meaning that they were still allowed to be out shooting, normally they don’t go out till a little later at night. Everyone else stood back because an enraged Alpha can cause a lot of damage “Stiles, get away from him!” Lydia yelled at the boy although Stiles completely ignored her.

He knew the sourwolf better by now, if he was going to kill Stiles at any point it would have been like the first one hundered times Stiles got in his face and pushed one too many button. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand “Hey breath, we will get it out. I just need you to calm down for me okay.” Derek grumbles before taking a deep breath closing his eyes and nodding. Stiles pulls Derek into a hug and Derek puts his nose in Stiles’ neck “I swear I am going to kill you if you keep getting shot.”

Stiles says laughing lightly. Derek pulls away “Not if I rip you throat out with my teeth first.” Derek muses, it had been a long running threat from Derek and at this point it held no harsh meaning. Derek and Stiles both look over at the rest of the pack “Well? Will someone come get the damn thing out of my back!?” He growls at them before Stiles hits him in the arm.

“Hey, maybe if you aren’t so rude someone would be more willing to help you, you big old sourwolf. Jesus.” Stiles doesn’t move away as Boyd comes over crouching behind Derek

“This is going to hurt… a lot” the boy says so Derek hides his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck again.

No one said anything but as Derek screams when Boyd digs around for the bullet Stiles shushes him rubbing his neck to sooth him, he looks at the rest of the pack when the bullet is finally out and even though they don’t say anything Stiles groans “We are not a couple!”

Scott holds his hands up in surrender “We didn’t even say anything!” He laughed out looking at his best friend

“Yeah well your faces did!”

 

(4)

 

The school trip was going to be excruciating to the whole pack, being away from the Alpha tends to get to them easy now that they were all so close, who knew spending a whole summer in a house together would get to them like this. They were crowded in the back of the bus together not talking to anyone else on the bus but themselves. “Wonder what Derek is going to be up to this weekend…” It was Isaac this time that brought it up.

They were all thinking it just not voicing it. The trip was for some history thing that was going to take up the whole weekend, they got on the bus early Friday morning and won’t be getting back till late afternoon on Sunday. “Probably going to find a way to get himself killed.” Stiles says smiling to himself because he knows it is one hundred percent accurate.

Erica smirks at the boy knowing fully what he was doing “God aren’t you adorable, just thinking about him makes you smile.” Stiles glares in the general direction of the two girls sitting behind him and Scott.

“You guys are actually disgusting together” Erica says with a smirk on her face.

Stiles turns around fully to glare at her this time “Wasn’t it you that said we are the cutest couple ever?”

“So you are a couple!” She yells and half the bus turns around to look at them.

“Jesus I can’t say anything without it somehow turning out that we are together.” The pack shake their heads as if to say ‘no there’s nothing you can say that will make us believe you two aren’t together’ “I hate all of you. And we aren’t together!” Stiles flops himself down staring at his phone. Stiles passes out listening to his pack chatting quietly.

When he woke up it was because Scott nudged him “Dude we’re here.” Stiles gets up, coach was saying that they needed to pair up for their rooms. Scott grabbed Issac and Styles before Stiles could even say anything.

When Stiles got to the front they were handed a key “Looks like you’ll be bunking with Scott and Isaac. ALRIGHT CALM DOWN!” Coach started yelling at two boys who were rough housing already.

“Awesome, I get stuck with the couple… this is going to be fun.” They were all in their room catting away while a movie played on the computer that Lydia brought with her. There was a knock at the door, they all paused in their conversations to look at it, why would coach be knocking on the door at nine.

Stiles get up to open the door. As soon as it cracks open someone on the other side pushes it open “Derek?!” Erica yells, everyone stares at the tall brooding man confused as all hell

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles yelled at the grumpy looking sourwolf in front of him.

“Well… I was bored so I followed your bus.” Derek plops down on the bed and pats the spot in front of him when Stiles just stood there. When he looked up at the pack he glared

“What?” Stiles yells lifting his hands above his head for enfaces of how annoying it is to be stared at all the time lately.

Lydia smiles at him before mumbling “He came all this way for you.”

“No he came all this way to be near his idiotic pack. Honestly I am not sure why cause I would love to get away from them for a while at this point.” Stiles grumbles then points at Derek “And you” He sits down in front of the man “You aren’t making this whole us dating thing easier to throw away.” Derek just shrugged before pulling Stiles back into his chest.

What none of them expected was that in the morning Derek was still there, curled into Stiles with his face in his neck, Derek woke up first when he heard a few giggles from the bed beside him “Shut up, we aren’t dating.” And even though he said that he curled back up and passed out.

 

(5)

 

Stiles, Scott and Lydia were sitting in their chemistry class before lunch. There were near the back, Stiles was rummaging through his bag when he groans “Crap I forgot my lunch… I was at the pack house and must have left it on the counter this morning.” Stiles groans to himself before placing his head on his table.

Lydia and Scott look at each other before coming to the same conclusion “Just get Derek to bring it, he is probably just sitting around anyway.” Lydia says to the boy.

Stiles sits there for a few seconds before groaning “If he threatens to rip my throat out I am blaming you two idiots.” Stiles could swear he heard Scott say something along the lines of -Derek wouldn’t do that- but honestly he isn’t too sure some days.

_Hey sourwolf, I seem to have forgotten my lunch on the counter…. Anyway you could bring it to me at lunch?_ –Stiles

He puts his phone in his pocket again before the teacher could catch him with it, last thing Stiles needs is detention right now. Class was coming to an end and lunch was almost here, he still didn’t get a text back from Derek and his stomach was in protest. “Told you he wouldn’t do it.” At that the bell went off “Well I’ll meet you outside at the table.” Stiles says bitterly. He had hitched a ride with Derek this morning because the jeep wouldn’t start so he couldn’t even go get his food.

Once Stiles was done in his locker he headed outside to the group table. Stiles was staring at his phone while walking to his destination. “Stiles! Look!” Scott yelled from a few feet away, when Stiles looked up he seen his pack and also his Alpha sitting there with a little brown bag in front of him.

Stiles bounds over to them in a much better mood now and hugged Derek from behind “Thank you!” He plops down beside his favorite sourwolf, Derek subconsciously put his arm around Stiles’ lower back. It stayed there the whole lunch hour. When the bell rang he heard Scott mutter about how they were right and his boyfriend would always do what he asks.

Stiles and Derek both look at him and grumble “We aren’t together Scott.”

 

(1)

 

They were all getting comfortable in the pack house… Stiles was in the kitchen grabbing all of the snacks for his pack, the pack was in the living room area getting a little nest made of blankets and pillows so they could lay on the floor. Their typical Saturday night movie nights. This is the only time that Derek seems to enjoy being a part of the pack cuddles, so it was no surprise when Stiles walks back in with six bowls of random junk for the group and Derek was in the middle of the pile of blankets. There wasn’t a single spot open for Stiles, this seemed to be an ongoing scenario with the pack as of late. When Stiles let out a little puff. The pack all lifted their hands to grab the bowls from him, he rolls his eyes and hands them out. Once there was only one bowl left Derek raised his hand out to the smaller man, he went to hand him the bowl but when Stiles got his hand near Derek’s the older man pulls him down into his side. The group stayed silent for the first time in a long time since they started this whole Derek and Stiles and dating thing. It was a breath of fresh air to the both of them honestly. Being able to actually enjoy each other’s company without the constant torment from the rest of the pack even though everyone in this pack were always touching each other, it just happened that Derek seemed to only touch Stiles lately.

They lay there for about half the movie before Derek moves him and Stiles into a different position so that Derek could place his face in Stiles neck, he was once again scenting the boy and the entire wolf side of the pack knew exactly what Derek was doing. “Really right here Derek?” Boyd asks the question the whole pack was thinking.

“Not sure what you guys are all on about “Stiles mumbles to everyone, he was enjoying the feeling Derek was bringing to him and he didn’t want him to stop, so when the taller man went to pull away from the others neck Stiles grabs the back of his head and pulls him back into the nap of his neck “Don’t listen to those morons.” They lay like that till the first movie is over, Scott gets up and changes the movie to the next one they had planned.

When it first started Stiles felt something different on his neck, like teeth, but sharper. He wasn’t scared but he was curious so he moved a little to look at Derek finally “Alpha…” Stiles muttered, Derek’s eyes were blood red and his teeth were out. Stiles grabbed his face, he didn’t realise that the rest of the pack heard him and were now staring at Stiles and Derek. Stiles ran his thumb over Derek’s cheek and spoke softly “Derek, snap out of it.”

Erica sat up a little “His wolf is out to play, he was scenting you too long and now he is lusting.” Stiles looks over at the girl but snaps back to looking at their Alpha when he hears a rumble coming from him.

“Excuse me? I don’t appreciate you growling at me. Snap out of it you sourwolf or I’m going home.” Stiles said with dead seriousness coming through his voice. That threat was enough to bring Derek back, his eyes turning back to their normal colour and his teeth slowly going back to normal size.

Derek coughed and looked down “Thank you.” Derek murmurs.

“Of course” Stiles says back to him. They don’t look away from each other as they listen to the movie playing in the background. They weren’t paying attention and apparently neither were the rest of the pack, to busy staring at the two of them. Before Stiles could look away Derek pulls the boy into him, their lips pressing together. It wasn’t rough it was actually a really slow soft kiss, it honestly looked to the pack like they had been doing it forever with how perfectly the moved together. When they finally pulled away they heard a course of ‘awes’ from the pack “Oh would you people shut up.” Stiles grumbles out at the pack

“So… are you guys together?” Scott asked.

Derek looked at Stiles before looking at the rest of the pack. “Yeah… yeah we’re together.” Stiles punched Derek then groaned because he really needed to remember that Derek is a rock and it hurts to punch a rock.

“We weren’t going to tell them!” Stiles yells at him “This was our secret!”

Everyone sputters at that comment “What do you mean your secret?” Lydia squealed.

Stiles looks at the pack around him “I mean we weren’t planning on telling anyone yet. Hence the usage of the word ‘secret’.”

Boyd let out a small coughed to get the attention before saying “So are you saying you guys have been dating for a while?”

Stiles and Derek look at each other before looking at the group again. “Yeah, we’ve been together for like three months now… Right around the time you guys started making fun of us and saying that we’re a couple. Of course we are a couple you idiots.” Derek chuckled at Stiles going off at the pack. “Did you guys actually think you were a head of us? We knew we liked each other the whole time and no Derek couldn’t keep his paws off, that is the only reason you people even noticed anything.” Derek smirked at the pack before turning back into Stiles side.

It was Erica’s turn to be confused “So why did you guys not want to tell us? We already were trying to get you idiots together.” Erica said as she shifted to look at the two better

“Yeah well we we’re trying to enjoy our time together before you guys got in on the whole thing. If you knew, you’d be bugging us the whole time and we would never have a second to ourselves.” And in true pack fashion they all nodded because of course they would be picking apart every move and sound that the two made if they hadn’t tried keeping it a secret.


End file.
